


Beyond the Midnight Killers

by RovixRose



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cussing, Kitsune, Minor Violence, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovixRose/pseuds/RovixRose
Summary: VIXX a group of omnipotent creatures, collectors of the rare and the bizarre. Their pasts tangle together in a spiraling web none understand. Pasts that should not be spoken of, pasts that follow them, and pasts that haunt them. All found by one man who formed the group. The mysterious, haunting, and dangerously beautiful VIXX who appear in the night and disappear like smoke, simply want to live better lives. However, a larger force at play wants them gone. A force that seemingly knows their every move. Will they fall, or will they rise? Only one man(?) knows but, he wants to watch them break piece by piece.





	1. Chapter 1

**Character Introduction**

**N (Witch)**  


  
**Power: Knowledge, Elemental Control, Empathy, Spell Casting, Healing, Potion Brewing, Mind Stunning**  
**Weaknesses: Magic Drain, Fragile(like a baby lol)**  
**Characteristics : Caring, Curiosity, Smart**  
**Eye Color: Green**

  
Known by his friends as Hakyeon. Leader of VIXX highly respected but, the group likes to tease him. He is a witch very specifically an eclectic witch. But, the group teases him when he corrects people.  
Mostly garners power from the elements cause as he states, “Mother nature is a bitch”. But, he does take from other types of witchcraft as well.  
Always has candles around most think its just for aesthetic however, he makes special candles that when burning have a protection spell in them. The only one in the group to know this is Leo the rest of the group just think its him being too into his role.  
N doesn’t seem like much on first sight however, his reputation is well known. The man who can bring forests to its knees and rip apart oceans to cross. Many refer to him as a god, but they would be wrong, and N makes sure they understand by the end of the night who is actually in charge.

* * *

 

** Leo (Vampire) **

                                         

**Power: Superhuman strength, Superhuman Speed, Hypnosis, Vampirism**

**Weaknesses: Silver, Werewolf Bite, Witches**

**Characteristics: Quiet, Intense, Independent, Dramatic, Hubris**

**Eye Color: Silver**

Known as Taekwoon (or Daeguni unfortunately) by his friends. Has a long history with Hakyeon. Leo had quite a bloody and violent reputation before joining VIXX. He was a blood thirsty, out of control vampire. For centuries, he was known in many towns. He was the reason people didn’t go out at night and has many stories based off his very public displays. Leo held nothing back he didn’t care if people knew he was a monster none of them were strong enough to stop him and he very publicly displayed his work in the towns.

That is until Hakyeon came strolling into one of his towns. Leo didn’t like new people especially people who he could feel had a particular feeling about them. However, when Leo tried to confront Hakyeon he was unable to touch him, literally. There was like a forcefield around him. Needless to say, Leo not being able to control Hakyeon, threw him into a spiral to which Hakyeon responded by shutting him down, literally.  Leo was limp lying on the ground unable to move, unable to speak. He stayed that way for a week while Hakyeon stormed around in his castle. Leo could have removed the curse at any moment by saying one simple word however, it was a word he never would say in his life. At least he thought, until a week passed, and he felt weaker than he ever has before almost like being human again and he hated it. But, it gave him a reality check that made him almost sober again.

“Sorry” he finally said. Hakyeon looked at him nodded and released the spell.

Taekwoon as Hakyeon had come to know him has never lost it again. Taekwoon asked one day why Hakyeon decided to give him a chance rather than just killing him. And he simply said

“I could see the torture in your eyes. You didn’t want this life, but you didn’t know how to handle yourself. Although, acting out like a child is still your fault and you will have to live with that. But, I see no reason why you shouldn’t get the chance to be the person you want to be.” Taekwoon was startled by his answer. Hakyeon had single handedly insulted and seen right through him in a matter of seconds. He has never left

Hakyeon’s side. They started the group VIXX a couple months after, making Taekwoon’s castle their headquarters. Being the first to join and Hakyeon’s longest and closest friend he made him second in command even though Taekwoon tried to refuse.

 

* * *

 

** Ken (Fairy) **

                              

**Powers: Shapeshifting(human), Healing, _[Mesmerization](https://www.google.com/search?safe=off&client=firefox-b-1-ab&q=Mesmerization&spell=1&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjbr-rR7qbeAhUrmeAKHWQVBQgQkeECCCsoAA)_ , Chlorokinesis, Superhuman Strength, Illusion Casting, Telepathy**

**Weaknesses: Silver, Iron**

**Characteristics: Trickster, Fun loving, Group Oriented**

**Eye Color: Blue**

Kenneth, Jaehwanie, Jaehwan he has many monikers that people close to him call him. Being a fairy, he is well known for his beauty but, also amongst his friends he is just cute in general. Uses his unparallel looks to get information the group needs and use humans as he pleases.

Hakyeon saw him fighting off a group of hunters in the forest one day while he was out collecting herbs. At that time, he was the size most think a fairy is. He was controlling nature in a way he had never seen before. Growing plants and using tree branches to knock out and occasionally kill the hunters in order to keep them from destroying his home. When Hakyeon approached he almost got hit by an oak tree branch. However, Hakyeon always has a protection barrier up when walking around collecting herbs. Ken looked at him shocked and threw another for good measure.

“I assure you I am not here to hurt you. I just heard the commotion and thought I would come check it out. Coming upon this scene however, was very eye opening to say the least. I have always heard of a fairy’s powers but never been able to witness it myself,” Hakyeon said matter of factly.

Ken’s eyes widen and morphed into his human form. “How do you know about us,” his eyes narrowing in skepticism and worry. “I am a witch. I study many of the great creatures and your kind of course has come up many times.”  “Oh really, and what have you heard about my kind.” Ken states with a smirk on his face.

“That they are beautiful, devilish, tricksters. But, fiercely loyal to their own kind and those they have bonded with. They have magnificent powers of illusion and great command over nature.” Hakyeon states like the information he had just dropped is known by all. Ken sucks in a breath surprised by Hakyeon’s knowledge of his kind.

A strange interest begins to form in Ken’s mind, a fascination of this extremely intellectual man who for one does not fear him and two is not fascinated by his looks. Once Ken find out about VIXX he joined almost instantly his interest and love for tricks being given a reason to follow this man around.

 

* * *

 

** Ravi (Werewolf) and Badass **

                                            

**Powers: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Empathy, Pain Transference, Eolas, Telepathy**

**Weaknesses: Mistletoe, Belladonna, Wolfsbane, Mercury, Magic**

**Characteristics: Protective, Empathetic, Group Oriented**

**Eye Color: Red**

Known by his friends a Wonshik. Don’t tell him Badass isn’t a part of the team he will unleash fury which you have never seen. Owes Hakyeon his life and is the reason he stayed around and joined VIXX, also has a slight obsession with Ken. But don’t bring it up! Ken is kind of at fault. Ken likes Badass but, Ravi wouldn’t allow him around him often. So, he might have used his ability to twist thought on him. So now Ravi likes being around Ken and in turn Ken gets to play with Badass.

 Plus, Ravi has quite an affinity for most wolf characteristics. VIXX has become his pack and that means he is nothing but loyal to them. Hakyeon will forever be his leader. He saved his life and made it so much easier for him to choose who he wanted to be.

Ravi was bit, he was forcibly changed and the person that changed him was originally planning to kill him but, instead he thought it would be fun to see his inability to control his change and kill the people he loved. It was eating him alive. Every full moon he would change. Every full moon he would wake up the next day and find the person he killed. He would watch their families desperately search for them for the next month until it happened again.

 That is until Hakyeon came along. Once again it was a full moon Ravi had tried everything to stop himself he chained himself up in a locked inescapable room by anyone else’s standards. It never worked for him though. Once again that night he had escaped and was tearing through the village to find his next victim but, instead he found Hakyeon who in turn paralyzed him, much like he did to Leo.

When Ravi woke up the next day next to a stranger who was very much alive with no scratches on him he was elated. There wasn’t a victim, he hadn’t ruined another family’s life. Ravi always tries to get Hakyeon to tell him why he did that but, Hakyeon has never said. Needless to say, Ravi stuck around Hakyeon since then.

 Eventually Hakyeon was able to find a way to keep him from forcibly change and only be able to change willingly. It took months to find it though. So, for months Ravi was by Hakyeon’s side every time a full moon came around, and every time Hakyeon paralyzed him. Even though its been years since then occasionally when Ravi wakes up from any type of sleep he looks for Hakyeon to ask if he did anything. Ravi doesn’t seem like the type to be in VIXX he is almost too soft hearted but, he protects his own and when others come after them he is willing to do whatever necessary.

* * *

 

** Hongbin (Incubus) **

                                   

**Powers: Dreamwalking, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Flight, Vampirism (Sexual), Charm, Beauty**

**Weaknesses: Exorcism, Starvation, Holy Icons**

**Characteristics: Independent, Bold, cheeky**

**Eye Color: Black**

Ken and Hongbin in a room together is deadly for all involved. Not only are they able to fully seduce any female. But, with Ken’s ability to change what a person perceives they are able to control men as well.

 Hongbin met Leo before when he was in his blood induced fest. Hongbin often went to his mansion and shared in the spectacle. Leo never found him a threat and he was therefore, welcomed to his home at any time.

 Hakyeon however, upon hearing about this wanted to meet Hongbin. Hakyeon did not see how it was possible for another being to not set off Leo’s territorial nature. So, Hakyeon had Taekwoon contact Hongbin and meet up.

Once seeing the two together he realized why. It seems Hongbin’s incubus powers can work on some men, Taekwoon, for one, being one of them. Although, Taekwoon does not want to lie with Hongbin. Hongbin’s charm seems to have a strong hold on Taekwoon which allowed him to be around him during his violent state and in turn he was fed quite well.

Hongbin never says he is a part of VIXX however, he never leaves their side. The members of VIXX respect his loner nature and therefore, he has not found a reason to really leave them. Although, he does get annoyed with Taekwoon’s obsession with him sometimes.

 

* * *

 

** Hyuk (Kitsune) **

                                

**Powers: Shapeshifting(human), Enhanced Super Strength, Fox-fire, Magic, Super Speed**

**Weaknesses: Heart destruction, Decapitation, Starvation**

**Characteristics: Trickster, Pushes boundaries, curious**

**Eye Color: Yellowish/Orange**

Hyuk was the last to join VIXX. He is the youngest and many think of him as the baby but he is more powerful, strength wise, then the rest of VIXX. He can be sly and sneaky; however, he likes to be more up front and direct when it comes to confrontation. He tends to only be sly and sneaky around VIXX, he is another prankster of the group, likes to throw Taekwoon around cause Taekwoon thinks he is a big baddy until Hyuk comes around and manhandles him.

Once again, Hakyeon found Hyuk, however, he also met Ravi at the same time. This being because they traveled to Japan to find Sakaki Wood which Hakyeon find out about to help Ravi with his shifting problem. Sakaki Wood is considered sacred in Japan so to get their hands on it they had to go to some pretty sketchy places without getting caught.

 They met Hyuk on this little adventure because he was looking for the same thing. Hyuk likes to dabble in witchcraft a bit as well and he found some information that Sakaki Wood could help in an offering. At first, both were ready to fight each other thinking the other was the enemy. However, upon Ravi getting thrown across the forest and breaking through multiple tree’s and needing a lot of time to heal. Hakyeon decided talking was the best option because Hyuk was something he was not prepare for nor understood how to deal with.

After, realizing they were after the same thing they decided to help each other out. Hakyeon explained to Hyuk why they needed the Sakaki Wood and it peaked Hyuk’s interest. Hyuk had only dabbled a bit in magic but, by listening to Hakyeon he realized he could learn a lot from him and decided to follow them around for a bit.

He joined VIXX after meeting the rest of the group and realizing he could have a bit of fun. Although, both Hongbin and Hyuk are much older than anyone would ever believe they are the closest in age and formed a bond quite fast. For Hyuk, it was because he was the only one that didn’t treat him as the child of the group. For Hongbin, it was because he was the only one that didn’t annoy him on a constant basis. After, being with them for a while and realizing he would need a long time to learn what he could from Hakyeon he decided to stick around and join the group officially.


	2. Chapter 1: Of Gods or Men

                            

Fog spreads across the ground clawing bit by bit. The guards surrounding the warehouse, look around worry evident on their faces. The fog came out of nowhere, rolling out of the nearby forest like waves. Their worry grows but they have orders. Defying those order would mean death. Not a fast, quick death, a long slow, torturous death. No matter what comes out of those woods facing it is much easier than facing their boss. Slowly the trees bend away creating a path. The guards look at each other making eye contact, a secret conversation held between their eyes. Just as they start to believe they imagined it, a black wolf walks out from between the trees. Its coat glistens in the moonlight and piercing red eyes glowing, looking directly at them. One by one men appear around the wolf. Their eyes glowing in the night, piercing through the darkness and fog. The fog thickens around the strange men’s bodies. The guardsmen become frantic “Guns, get the guns!” Turning around the 10 men run to the nearby storage unit pulling out their guns and passing them around.

“Ha, they actually think that’s gonna work. At least this will be interesting.” Hongbin states to the others amused by their attempt to stop them. “Don’t get cocky Hongbin even for us it can be the balance between life and death” Hakyeon states looking at him. “Oh, come on Hakyeon” Jaehwan amusingly says “N” Hakyeon interjects. “Oh right, mission time, N come on we are practically gods to them this will be a piece of cake. We all can heal ourselves and if anything happens then you got a cure for it anyway.” Jaehwan says gesturing to the other members. “I’m glad you all think so highly of me. But, I, unlike the rest of you can be easily killed. One mistake from me or any of you can end up with me injured and unable to help you all in any capacity.” Taekwoon looks at him able to hear is heartbeat rising in nervousness, “Hakyeon, calm down nothing is going to happen. We all know the plan, and Boys stop annoying Hakyeon and stick to your guns. He is right we don’t need any surprise accidents cause you want to show off.” Taekwoon expresses in a quiet, sturdy voice. The group all nod and gives their silent agreement. Taekwoon side eyes Hakyeon. Hakyeon always gets worried right before a battle. Nothing seriously wrong has ever happened but, Hakyeon worries. It’s on him to keep them all alive and himself alive. One slip up on his part or one deviation from the plan can spell disaster for them. Taekwoon places his hand on Hakyeon shoulder to reassure him. “Alright, boys let’s get this done with and get that book.”

The guards now ready with their guns, get into position. The strange group now close enough to see their faces. The growling from the wolf setting an eerie tone. The guards watch as the fog sticks to the group as if its attached. The moonlight seems to be transfixed to their bodies a constant glow surrounding them with each step. An uneasiness spreads through the guards. A shutter befalls some of them leaving their captain to rally them. “Remember men, at all costs they must not make it past. The Book of Thoth is essential to our leader’s plan.” _Oh, don’t worry after we are done your leader won’t even exist_ , the men look around trying to find the voice. Those weren’t spoken words, but it was as if it was whispered in their ear. So close but not actually there. Where did it come from then. The confusion takes of the group leaving them feeling overwhelming dread and fear. Bullets ring loudly throughout the night air. The forest sounds silent in contrast. Animals and insects alike go quit. Bullets fly towards the group but, they just bounce off. The men frantic began to charge towards the strange group.

The guards finally clash with the boys. They could have ended this easily but, when it comes to humans they like to make them feel as if they have a chance. They live for the chase. When the first man reaches them, he lunges towards Leo. “Mistake number one” Taekwoon quips, grabbing the man by the neck and breaking it in an instance. Hakyeon whips his head around at the loud crack “Leo we said we weren’t gonna kill them.” “And did you actually think we were gonna follow that. We can’t leave loose ends N.” Leo retorts. A loud growl interrupts them as a man gets to Ravi who promptly rips out his throat slinging blood all over the ground. Sorry, N but it’s not gonna happen today. Ravi sends to Hakyeon telepathically. Jaehwan summons control of the nearby tree branches grabbing 3 of the men by their ankles and dropping them to the ground. Blood dripping from the back of their heads. Hyuk sends an electric bolt straight through 4 men’s chests, watching as they drop to the ground lifeless.

Only one man stands, their captain, he lunges towards Hakyeon but, he is sent flying back with the flick of a hand. Hakyeon walks up to him pinning him to the ground “Where is the Book of Thoth?” he asks deepening his voice, his hand at the man’s throat. Each of the boys walk up surrounding the man. “What are you things? Gods?” he chokes out. “You would be lucky if we were gods. We are much worse. We are the monster’s parents tell their children about at night. We are the screams of the night and the shadows that stalk you” Hakyeon growls out “Now tell me where the book is?” he screams at the man, tightening his grip on his neck. The man only glares in response. CRACK Hakyeon gets up dusting off his hands and brushing off his pants. The boys stare at him “What? He was of no use” Taekwoon looks at him evident worry on his face “N, why is this book so important? We aren’t selling it. We don’t have a client. Why are we going after this?” Hakyeon glances at Taekwoon, ignoring him and walking toward the building “We have a mission to finish.”


	3. Chapter 2: The Book of Thoth

**Warnings: Cussing, Violence**

_Italics - Thought/ Telepathy_              

The boy’s glance at each other watching Hakyeon’s retreating back. _What’s going on?_ Wonshik asks looking to Taekwoon for answers. “I don’t know. Let’s just finish this and I’ll talk to him after,” he says exasperated, waving the boys along to catch up. “Are you all ready? This won’t be as easy as those guys were,” Hakyeon warns. “Don’t worry, N, we know the plan,” Hyuk says reassuringly. “Good, everyone be on guard and stay alert. We have no idea what we are going into or what this guy has up his sleeve,” Hakyeon reaches for the door, flinging it open. A loud, metal clang erupts as the door hits the outside wall. Mice scurry away from the sound into the shadows. The ominous glow of the moonlight reaching in through the open door. The long, dark, and dusty hallway creaks with each step, kicking up dust cloud around their feet.

 _They are in the third room on the left, heart rates are elevated, and there are about 4 men_ , Wonshik rattles off to the group. “Well let’s get this done then,” Hakyeon says sighing.

The hallway seemingly stretches on forever. Only the hooting of the owl outside being heard. The boys murmur to each other, “If this book is so important why does this guy not have a lot of security?” Jaehwan questions. “I don’t know but even more reason to be alert. Something doesn’t feel right,” Taekwoon says looking back at the others. His attention switches to Hakyeon his posture is rigid, heartbeat has risen, and by his earlier outburst, he is obviously on edge.

Ripping open the door, the guards jump to their feet as the group piles into the room. Four men stand surrounding the book sitting on an old, dilapidated pedestal. The moonlight perfectly positioned giving a mysterious glow to the book. “Hello boys, it’s so nice of you to come to play” their boss states jumping down from a pile of crates. Their heads snap to the sound of his feet hitting the ground. Hakyeon’s eyes widen as the man steps out of the shadows. “Oh, come on Hakyeonie don’t glare like that. No reason to be angry that I found the book before you. Let’s face it I will actually use it for what it was intended for,” the man sneers. The boy’s heads turn to Hakyeon, eyes widening. H _ow does he know your name?_ Wonshik asks. “You didn’t tell them why they are here? Or who I am?” he states faking a hurt expression. “You have no right to call me by that name anymore, Salvador” Hakyeon spits out. Salvador smirks a deadly smile in response, “Your team … no pets, don’t seem to understand what is going on,” he spits out glancing at Wonshik. A growl rips through Wonshik’s throat “Stand down Ravi!” N yells. “Oh, Hakyeonie that’s no way to treat your pe…” Ravi launches himself at the first guard. A scream ripping out of the guard’s throat echoing through the room. Everyone looks around startled as the first guard lays gasping on the ground, blood pouring from his neck, a gurgling sound reverberating off the walls. “Dammit! You should learn to keep your fucking dog on a leash!” Salvador screams. Wonshik looks back at Hakyeon meeting his eyes. Hakyeon’s face darkens as he stares at Wonshik blankly. “Get those fuckers! They don’t leave this room alive!”.

“This should be easy boys,” Hyuk kneels as lightning weaves around his hands. Placing his hands on the ground the lightning spreads across the floor inch by inch wrapping itself around the guard’s ankles. Their screams echoing in the darkly lit room. A burning flesh smell rising as they fall to the ground.

CRACK. “AGHH!” Hakyeon screams falling to the floor. A large welp raising on his neck, “What the fuck was that,” Taekwoon screams grabbing Hakyeon. _Where is your barrier?_ Wonshik screams to them “It’s…the book, I don’t have the ability to stop him.” Hakyeon chokes out. “He has already used it. We need to get out of here. We can’t take him like this.” _No, we aren’t running from this if we don’t take care of him now, we won’t be able to,_ Ravi says looking between the group. “What’s wrong BOYS can’t take someone who is on equal ground,” Salvador mocks, walking toward the middle of the room he steps over his guards’ bodies “TSK, TSK, they were as useless as I thought. Now should we continue,” Salvador says sweeping his arm out as an invitation.

Hyuk’s smirk grows “I’m always up for a challenge.” An orange, fire like glow consumes Hyuk’s body, claws grow from his fingertips, hair grows from his body, 5 tails sprouting out. He kneels to the ground as his transformation completes. A large fox stands in the room, his shoulders reaching the height of Hongbin’s waist. Salvador’s eyes enlarge, a flash of fear showing. His focus lands on Hyuk’s tails a smirk forming on his face “Wait, am I supposed to be afraid of a fox who only has five of its tails. You’re not even fully grown yet,” he says falling into a fit of laughter. A snarl escapes Hyuk’s throat. Salvador straightening himself “I guess I’ll have to teach this little fox to respect its elders,” a black shadow-like hand sprouts from Salvador’s hand reaching across the room. Hyuk and Ravi crouch down readying themselves to attack. The shadow whips across the room sending Ravi flying into a pile of crates, Hyuk’s speed however, allows him to dodge and run towards Salvador. But, the shadow grabs at Hyuk picking him up, a gasp spilling out of his mouth as the shadow tightens around him. “Hakyeon it seems your little pets can’t quite keep up. Maybe you should train them better,” he says as he throws Hyuk against a wall. Ravi and Hyuk slowly struggle to pull themselves up from the ground.

Hongbin and Ken glance at each other. _Illusions are the only way Hongbin. I need you to distract him,_ Ken says looking towards Hongbin. Hongbin shakes his head desperately _. You can do this just distract him. He seems to like to play around throw some wit back at him or something. I need time to craft it_. Hongbin nods his head reluctantly. The group moves to block Hakyeon and Jaehwan from view.

“Humans always have such an inferiority complex,” Hongbin snickers, throwing the words in Salvador’s face. “Well, now I don’t. I am as powerful as you monsters.” “But, are you really? You require a book and by all this showmanship you want attention and praise. That is always the downfall of humans,” Hongbin states teasingly, shrugging his shoulders in response. “That’s true. Why do humans never learn from the stories they create? The bad guy always monologues. Even in history a ruler gets too cocky and ends up being overthrown by his closest advisor,” Taekwoon adds to the conversation joining the group. An infuriated sigh escapes him “I don’t fucking get how you can be so cocky now. I literally have the power to kill all of you with a snap of my finger and here you are wasting my time!”

Ken kneels beside Hakyeon, _are you okay?_ Nodding his head Hakyeon shifts to get up, brushing the dirt from his sleeves. Ken starts to craft the illusion, Hakyeon’s eyes stare at the cloud-like orb between Jaehwan’s hands. Seeing a replica of the room in the orb, he watches as each item in the room appears one by one in the cloud. His eyes transfixed to the magic in front of him. He has heard about it but never experienced it himself. Still transfixed he doesn’t register Jaehwan looking at him a slight smirk on his face before making himself focus. _Hakyeon I need something that will distract him long enough. You know him, apparently. Give me some information on him,_ Ken asks side eyeing him. “I don’t know. I didn’t know him long.”   _I need something Hakyeon. A weakness of some type there must be something you know_. “I don’t know. He is cocky and hates feeling inferior. He had a sister she was killed by a Vampire which set him on his spiral for power,” Jaehwan’s eyes widen, _what vampire_? N pauses for a moment “It doesn’t matter. That should be plenty.” _Fine._ BANG, a loud sound resonates through the room as a chair goes flying into a nearby wall, distracting Hakyeon from Jaehwan’s craft. _I’m sorry_ Jaehwan whispers as he throws the orb into the air.

“You insolent fucking monsters. Lower your eyes vampire you have no power here.” Taekwoon’s glare intensifies (if that’s even possible). “God, you fucking piece of shit”. Finally, losing control, a flash of light blinds everyone in the room. Looking around frantically the boys lay their eyes on Taekwoon’s body. A pool of blood surrounding him, his eyes glossed over. Hakyeon crawls over to him taking his hand in his trying to hold back tears. “Fucking bloodsucker. Serves him right.” Ravi’s head whips around baring his teeth at the man. “What’s wrong little puppy? Another one of your masters left you. Are you ready for your turn?” Salvador says his voice dropping to a dangerously low octave. A ball of lightning gathers in Salvador’s hand. “You’re not the only one who can summon lightning. I’m not going to be as merciful as you were though. This won’t fry you instantly. This is going to fry each nerve ending one by one until you feel nothing and maybe then I will put each of you out of your misery as Hakyeon watches.” Salvador says a sinister look taking over his face. The moons light going out as if on cue, enveloping the room in darkness. Ravi sprints towards him. Salvador raises his hands pointing them at Ravi. Launching himself at Salvador just as he moves to send a bolt, latching onto his arm. Salvador whips his arm around frantically trying to get him off. “Hold onto him Ravi” Ken shouts at him as the imagery drops around them. The moon’s rays illuminating the space around Taekwoon’s body.  Hakyeon’s eyes widen looking down at him as his eyes open, disoriented and confused. Everyone’s eyes turn to Jaehwan.

“What the fuck is going on? Get off me, you mangy mutt!” The lightning dying from Salvador’s hand. “Sorry, no book, no powers. How’s it feel to be a poor, weak human again?” Hongbin retorts. “Fuck you! You insolent monsters.” Leo and N rise from their position on the ground, leaning against each other “Ken bring me the book.” “Aye Aye, Captain!” Ken says handing the book over as N rolls his eyes. “How the fuck are you alive? I killed you! You all saw it. I saw the realization in each of your eyes as he died on the ground.” “Uh, that would be me. You saw what I wanted you to see,” Ken says raising his hand.  “Also, I’m sorry but, I needed your reactions to be genuine for this to work,” Ken said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “So, you fucking killed me!? Everything was black! I couldn’t move! I didn’t know what was going on!” Taekwoon yells. “He had to do what needed to be done, Leo” Hongbin interjects trying to calm the situation. “Did you know?” Taekwoon asks as his eyes shift to Hongbin’s. “I had an idea,” he whispers seeing the betrayal in Taek’s eyes. “Sorry,” Jaehwan says quietly hanging his head. “We will finish this later,” Hakyeon says staring at Jaehwan and Hongbin. Nodding his head Jaehwan moves to stand beside Hongbin. “So, you aren’t the perfect little team,” Salvador chuckles out. Ravi clenches his jaws tighter causing Salvador to scream out. _As fun as this is guys, what are we doing with him? I can only hold onto him for so long,_ Ravi inquires looking at Hakyeon. “Kill him.”


	4. Chapter 3: The Leader's Secrets

                                    

_What am I gonna do? What should I even say? This isn’t like him at all._ Leo worries to himself walking down the dimly lit corridor to the library. Hearing the echo of footsteps, he turns to see Wonshik jogging up to him. “Taekwoon, are you going to talk to Hakyeon?” Nodding his head Taekwoon looks at Wonshik inquisitively. “Ok, um, could you let me talk to him first? I want to talk to him before you possibly piss him off,” Wonshik asks twiddling his fingers together. “Why? Is it something important that you can’t ask anyone else?” he says impatiently. “Look I just need to talk to him it won’t take long,” Wonshik snaps at him. “Oh, and since you’re wondering what to say, maybe, start by trying to be understanding. Obviously, what is going on is tough enough on him that he doesn’t want to share it with us,” Wonshik says his agitation obvious. Taek’s eyes widen in confusion. Wonshik taps the side of head smiling to himself before running ahead. “You really should stay in your own head Wonshik!” Taek yells at him as he runs off.

KNOCK. KNOCK. “Why are you knocking? This is a library, not a private room,” Hakyeon answers. Opening the door Wonshik walks in rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, “Sorry, I thought you might be busy, and I didn’t want to disturb you.” “So, you knock which by definition is an interruption,” Hakyeon says with a smirk on his face. Wonshik’s eyes widen with worry, “What do you need, Wonshikie?” “Um, I just wanted to ask you a quick question. Are you mad at me? You haven’t really spoken or been in the same room with me since the incident. I didn’t mean to lose…” “Wonshik, I’m not mad at you,” Hakyeons interrupts. “I’ve just been thinking. A lot went wrong, and we were all very out of control. I just wanted to think some. I gave you an order and you ignored it. But, in the end, it was for the better that you did. We all still need to discuss this together. But I wanted to gather my thoughts first. Tonight, at dinner we will talk about everything. Especially Jaehwan’s part, which seems to have put everyone on edge.”

10 minutes later

Taekwoon steps into the library clearing his throat. “Sorry, to interrupt but I need to speak with Hakyeon. Alone,” he states, eyebrow arching as he looks toward Wonshik. “Oh right,” Wonshik states getting up from the couch and heading toward the door. “You two don’t get too into it,” Wonshik says with a wink. “It’s not like that you little…” Taek yells as Wonshik shuts the door on him.

Taekwoon’s shoulders sag as he brushes his hand through his hair, “Hakyeon, we need to talk.” “I know but, I’d rather just do this all with the group,” he says in response closing the book in front of him. “That’s not gonna work. We need to talk first,” Taek says sternly. Getting up from his chair, Hakyeon strides over to him. Hakyeons eyes harden, feeling the tension in the atmosphere, “Look, I did what I thought was necessary,” he says harshly moving to walk past Taekwoon.

“I don’t give a damn what you want right now Hakyeon! You risked every single one of our lives doing what you did, and I am not leaving until I hear why!” Taekwoon shouts at his back. Hakyeon stops in his tracks, frozen for a moment. “Taekwoon, I knew him before all of you and I made a decision. Why is everyone so blatantly uneasy about it?” he says obvious frustration in his voice. Putting his head in his hands.

 “Look, we are all just worried. You aren’t normally like this and you didn’t even mention knowing him or what the book is for. You usually lay everything out for us before we go on a mission and now you are hiding everything. Since, when do you hide stuff from us?” “I’ve always hidden stuff from you all. You know that. They know that. We all know I don’t share every detail of my life. And I shouldn’t have to!” Hakyeon yells throwing his hands in the air. “No, you don’t. We don’t share every aspect of our lives either. But when it comes to missions you share every detail, so no one is in danger. But yesterday you decide to risk our lives and in turn your own to hide something about your past from us. You put us in danger. You put yourself in danger and who knows who else,” Taekwoon says harshly, pointing his finger accusingly at him.

“You knew enough detail to handle this mission. My past does not affect the outcome, Taekwoon.” “It does, and it did. Wonshik and Hyuk both were injured, and it could have been worse for them.  Jaehwan had to come up with something that put us all in a horrible position. Had you prepared us properly we wouldn’t be in this situation. You didn’t even have to tell us the detail of how you know him. All you had to say is a guy I know has a book we need to take from him. A very powerful book that has the possibility to kill all of us. But you didn’t even tell us that. You instead kept it from us and lead us into a trap. Since, when is that how you work Hakyeon?” Taekwoon asks exasperated.

“I’m sorry,” Hakyeon chokes out. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what else to say. I read the situation wrong. I didn’t think he was actually smart enough to use the book and I didn’t see how you all knowing about my past with him benefited in any way. What do you want from me?” Hakyeon says desperately.

“Ok, I think that’s enough,” Hakyeon and Taekwoon snap their heads towards the door to see Jaehwan leaning against it. “You know when we sent you to find out what happened Taekwoon we didn’t mean for you to question him as the leader.” “Well, he didn’t make very good decisions and none of you will step up which is why I am the one doing it,” Taekwoon fires back. Jaehwan walks towards them “Look, it really doesn’t matter. It’s in the past. Hakyeon, I can’t believe I’m having to be the adult here, but don’t do it again. Share all the details of the mission with us. If there are personal details, unless they are useful, keep them to yourself. Now can we move on? None of us died, well mostly,” Jaehwan says eyeing Taekwoon. Taekwoon shifting uncomfortably at the thought. “you have both stated what you wanted. No reason to dwell on it more,” Jaehwan continues. “Since when is Jaehwan smart and helpful,” Hakyeon directs toward Taekwoon. “I don’t know but it’s weird. I’m not sure I like it. Maybe he was switched at the warehouse,” Taek says inspecting Jaehwan, walking a full 360 around him. “Hey, I’m helpful and I’m smart. I wasn’t switched! Since when am I not helpful?” Jaehwan says stomping his feet cutely. Rolling their eyes Taekwoon looks back to Hakyeon “You know you fucked up right?” “Yes, I’m not perfect, Taekwoon. The past couple days have eaten me alive. I’ve gone over every detail repeatedly. Every fact I knew could have changed everything. I know I fucked up,” Hakyeon replies. “Good now that the lovey, dovey, makeup session is done. Can someone tell me what is for dinner?” Jaehwan asks directing his stare at Taekwoon. “I swear you all have lived for hundreds of years and none of you can cook your own damn meal!” Taekwoon replies stomping out of the room.

4 hours later

“Well, now that everyone is done, I’m gonna excuse myself and go play some games,” Jaehwan states hopping up from the table. “Wait. Sit,” Hakyeon says pointing for Jaehwan to sit back down. “We need to talk about your little stunt yesterday.” “I think I’d rather go and play some games,” Jaehwan replies trying to leave again. “I don’t think that was a request Jaehwan,” Taekwoon interrupts. Pouting, Jaehwan hesitantly sits back in his chair. “Look, I did what I could with the bit of information I had. What do you want from me? I’m sorry I killed you Taekwoon. I’m sorry you all didn’t know the plan but, I needed your reactions to be real.” “I mean he has a point. We did what we needed to survive,” Hongbin interject. Taekwoon throws a glare at Hongbin, “You’re not the one that was floating in a black void, unknowing of what was going on. I thought I was actually dead! Why did you even kill me?” Taekwoon yells, slamming his fists on the table. “Hakyeon said Salvador’s sister was killed by a vampire,” the group’s eyes shift, staring at Taek. “It… it wasn’t me,” Taekwoon stumbles out looking for clarification from Hakyeon. “Look I don’t know for sure who it was. Salvador and I had a falling out shortly after he found out what I did with Taekwoon. But I don’t know who it was,” Hakyeon explains a dark look covering his face. THUMP THUMP THUMP, Taekwoon’s head hits the table repeatedly.  “I…I” he stutters into the table. “Taek, it probably wasn’t you. It’s in the past anyway,” Hongbin says trying to soothe the situation. “But what if I’m the reason? What if I’m the reason this man lost his mind? What if I’m the one who set him on this path? What if I’m the one that killed his sister?” Taekwoon screams his voice cracking at the end. “It doesn’t matter. We will never know anyway. Salvador is dead. I didn’t know his sister; therefore, we will never know,” Hakyeon says matter-of-factly.

“Why did you want him dead Hakyeon?” Hyuk asks an obvious skepticism in his voice. “He was a danger to everyone. He was never going to stop. The best option was for him to be gone,” he says a slight tension in his throat. “Really? Are you sure that’s all or were you afraid Taekwoon was actually the one that did it?” Hyuk pries from him. “No! That is not why! I did it because he was dangerous plain and simple,” Hakyeon yells slamming his fists on the table, the glasses shaking in response. Jaehwan jumps from his seat, hands in the air in surrender, “Look, guys, none of this is needed. I’m sorry.  I didn’t know this is what would happen. But we all survived, didn’t we? I won’t do it again, it’s all in the past. Taekwoon I’m sorry you went through this. I just did what I could in the moment,” Jaehwan states heading toward Taek. “Don’t come near me. Your cute little cuddly shit isn’t gonna fix this.” Taekwoon says as Jaehwan walks up to him. “Maybe not. But it won’t hurt either.” He says before squeezing Taekwoon in a hug. “Ok, Ok. Get off of me,” Taek says shaking Jaehwan off.

Hyuk looks up from the end of the table at Hakyeon, “As much as this needs to continue. We have another problem at hand,” he finishes as a knock sounds on their front door. Hongbin moves from the table to the front door, opening it. “I need your help,” a boy says passing out on the floor.


	5. Chapter 4: The Melody: Et argentum Rubrum

__

_[The Melody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m2xnPSRSSzU) _

The above link is the lullaby I pictured for this chapter. The women has a beautiful voice but I'm sure we can all imagine Ken singing it.

_italics_ \-- _Internal thought/ telepathy_

 

Taekwoon’s fingers gracefully play along the piano keys. Centuries of practice evident as they expertly call upon each note. Jaehwan sits beside him summoning each breath to hold the perfect note. The pair mesmerized by their own ability lost in a world surrounded by the song they create. Each perfectly matching the other as they introduce new elements to each bar, a special color added to the century-old song.

A familiar tune wakes him from his slumber. The melody playing across his ears soothing his beating heart as he takes in his surroundings. Pulling himself from the bed his feet leave a pitter patter on the hardwood floor as he pads over to the door. Opening the door, the melody lures him down the grand staircase to the first floor. A mesmerizing voice now appears interlacing with the melody. He follows the tune to an intricately designed door stopping in front of it, _Mommy used to hum this tune to me. She said it was something only her in a few others knew._

Hakyeon stands at the window gazing out, a tranquil look on his face. “Boys, our little visitor seems to be awake,” he says causing Taekwoon and Jaehwan to silence their previous endeavor. A sadness sweeps over their face for a split second, “Maybe, we should invite him in. He is probably scared to death,” Taekwoon whispers. Jaehwan jumps up from the piano bench walking toward the door, slowly opening it. The little boy jumps back, fear washing over his face. Jaehwan takes note of his trembling body and kneels in front of him trying to make himself as small as possible, “It’s ok kid. We aren’t going to hurt you. Did you hear the music? Did you like it?” Jaehwan asks the boy softly. The boy nods his head. _He looks if he is about to burst into tears, guys. Let’s be gentle,_ Jaehwan sends to them. Waving his hands, he signals the boy to come into the room with them, sitting him down on a nearby couch.

“Hi, there little one. I’m guessing you know who we are considering you came to find us. Can you tell us why?” Hakyeon asks sitting down next to him. The boy nods his head but stays silent. Tears begin to well up in his eyes. Frantically, he looks around as tears start to stream down his face. Taekwoon sighs placing his hands back on the piano quietly. He begins to play the previous tune much softer than previously. The boy seemingly relaxes at the tune, scooting himself off the couch, he slowly waddles his way over to the piano. The boy looks at the piano bench and then at Taekwoon. Taek stops playing, looking toward the boy, “Do you wanna try?” Taekwoon reaches out to pick him up, but the boy shakes his head taking a step back looking intently at Taekwoon’s eyes. “You have silver eyes. Mommy said to be careful of people with silver eyes,” he whispers taking another step back, pointing his shaking finger at Taekwoon. “Your mommy seems like a smart person. But, I’m not gonna hurt you. We just want to help,” Taekwoon says softly. The boy begins to shake again causing Taekwoon to start playing softly again. The boy calm’s, slight tears still running down his face as sits down on the floor beside the piano bench. Looking down at the boy, a small smile appears on Taek’s face, “Can you tell us why you are here? Where is your mommy?” he asks the boy. “Mommy is gone. They took her,” the boy says bursting into tears, jumping up from the floor and throwing himself into Taekwoon’s chest. Taekwoon picks him up setting him in his lap and holding him close. Hakyeon signals Jaehwan, _Got it. I’ll call them. A_ loud whistle sounds outside the door moments later.

5 minutes later

Taekwoon and the little boy sit at the piano playing with the keys. Hakyeon sits beside them watching the little boy play around smiling slightly at the boy’s amusement. The door opens as the group shuffles in moving to sit on the couch. Taekwoon looks at the boy, “Are you ready?” He nods at him as Taekwoon picks him up, sitting down with him across from the rest of the boys. “It seems like you have made a friend out of our little guest,” Hyuk says with a smile on his face. “What is your name little one?” Jaehwan asks holding back from scooping him up out of Taek’s arms. Cowering into Taekwoon’s chest, Taek gives him a slight pat on the back encouraging him. In the quietest voice, “Hwan”. “Oh, Hwanie. It’s nice to meet you,” Ravi happily says to him. Hwan looks at Ravi, staring into his eyes. “Mommy said not to trust those with red eyes,” Ravi sucks in a breath. His face falling in response. “Well, your mommy seems to have prepared you for the world,” Hakyeon says. “But, Wonshik here is the most loyal person you will ever meet, Hwanie. He can help us find your mommy. We all just want to help you” Hakyeon the boy.

“Can you tell us who took your mommy?” Hyuk asks getting up from the couch and sitting on the floor beside Taek’s chair. Hwan looks at Hyuk, eyes widening “I don’t know. Some bad men took her. She made me hide in a crawl space,” tears falling down his face. “It’s ok buddy. We are gonna find her. We just need to know everything we can,” Taek says to him, rubbing his back. “Can you tell us what the men looked like?” Hakyeon says gently. Shaking his head, “I don’t know. All I could see was the color of their eyes and there was a loud growl,” Hwan whispers looking at Ravi, fear taking over his face.  Ravi gets up scaring the boy, who buries himself into the chair and Taekwoon side. His crying becomes hysterical as Taekwoon and Hakyeon try to calm him down. Taking that as his cue to leave the room Ravi heads towards the door. Hakyeon picks Hwan up from Taekwoon “Come on buddy. It’s gonna be okay. Your mommy is gonna be fine. We are gonna find her,” Hakyeon says. “I think we should give him a break. I don’t think we will learn much from him in this state. I’m gonna take him back to the room.”

A long silence befalls the group of boys, “I’m guessing from Hwan’s reaction the eye color he saw was red,” Hongbin speaks. “I think they might have been red and silver,” Taekwoon says. Confusion crosses Hyuk and Hongbin faces. “He reacted almost the same way to me as well. Not as hysterical but, I think that was only because I played the piano for him. He seems to know the tune I was playing it calmed him down quite a bit.” “I think we need to check on Wonshik he probably isn’t taking this well,” Hongbin mention. “I’ll go find him,” Jaehwan states.

Closing the door behind him, Wonshik lets out a loud sigh. _Even children can tell I’m a monster. Which isn’t far from the truth, I guess. I try so hard to protect them too. But it will never change anything will it?_  Dragging his feet up the stairs to his room he finds Butt laying in the corner asleep. Flopping down on his bed he stares at the ceiling. _I didn’t want this but here I am making people’s lives miserable. Hwan was terrified._ Looking over at the clock _12 am looks like a good time to take a walk._ Wonshik walks out of his room, down the stairs, crossing the threshold from human to monster.

“I can’t find Wonshik,” Jaehwan states frantically bounding into the dining room. The others sit around the table startled at Jaehwan’s sudden appearance. “He is probably out taking a walk. He does that when he is stressed. He will be back in the next hour or so. Don’t panic,” Hakyeon says to Jaehwan motioning for him to sit down. “In the meantime, we need to talk about Hwan. We need to come up with a plan to get the information we need without completely scaring the poor boy,” Hakyeon announces to the group.

“DOGGY,” squeals Hwan running down the stairs to the just opened front door. “You’re the doggy from the village!” Hwan laughs as he clutches onto Wonshik’s neck hugging him tightly. Wonshik sits down in shock making it easier for the boy to cling to him. The rest of the boys now stand in the entryway watching the adorable reunion. “Hwanie what do you mean the dog from the village?” Jaehwan asks confused. “He comes and plays with me and some of the village kids. One day there was a bad man trying to hit one of my friends and he jumped and bit him. We call him Nocte cause we can always see him wondering around the village at night,” Hwan explains while still latched to Wonshik’s neck, a huge smile plastered on his face.

 Taekwoon walks up to them and kneels, “Hwanie, do you know who this is?” “It’s Noctie,” Hwan says a bit confused. “Well, yes he is but do you remember the man from earlier with the red eyes?” Hwan nods his head, clutching closer to Wonshik. “Hwanie, Nocte and the man from earlier are the same.” Hwan’s confusion shows clearly on his face, “A man can’t be a doggy too. That doesn’t make sense. Leo, you’re dumb,” Hwan says through giggles. Hyuk laughs in the background earning a glare from Taekwoon. “Ok, Hwanie can you do me a favor and go stand by N? I promise you will get to see Nocte again.” Hwan nods, waddling over to stand by Hakyeon who kneels next to him. “Ok, I want you to keep your eyes on Nocte,” Taekwoon says nodding at Wonshik.

_Hwan’s eyes shoot open, “_ but, Nocte is a dog, not a man. Men with red eyes are scary. Mommy said not to go near them,” Hwan says, tucking into Hakyeon’s side. “Some men with red eyes are dangerous, Hwannie. But you know Nocte you have played with him multiple times, right?” Hwan nods at Taekwoon’s words. “Nocte and Ravi here are the same. Ravi isn’t going to hurt you. He protected you and the other village kids,” he continues trying to keep him calm. “Come here Hwannie. His eyes and his hair are the same. Come on, it’s okay.” Hakyeon moves with Hwan over to Ravi. Ravi kneels for the boy staying as still as possible. Hwan hesitantly touches his hair recognizing the feel of it, “doggy?” Ravi looks up at him nervously, “Yah buddy, it’s me.”

 


	6. Chapter 5: Good Little Monsters

 

“Hwanie, buddy it's time to get up,” Hakyeon says gently, slowly opening the door to the room. “Hwan?” noticing the boy is not in the room Hakyeon runs to the bed throwing the covers off. In a frantic state Hakyeon throws himself down the stairs to the dining room, “Hwan isn't in his room,” he yells alerting the group. Eyes widening, a panic fills the air of the dining room. “What do you mean he isn't in his room!? Where could he be?” Taekwoon yells. “What's with all the commotion?” Wonshik ask, rubbing his eye with one hand and holding Hwan in the other. “What the fuck, Wonshik?” Taekwoon screams. “Language, Taek!” Hakyeon warns. “What is up with you all so early in the morning?” Wonshik questions sitting down at the table, placing Hwan in his lap. “Hakyeon went to get Hwan for breakfast and he was gone. So naturally, we flipped out,” Hyuk says sarcasm replacing the panic. “Why is he with you?” Hongbin asks curiously. “He came and found me last night and refused to stay in his bed. So, he stayed with me last night,” Wonshik says missing the smirks passing around the room. “Well at least he is safe. I should have checked before pressing the panic button, “Hakyeon says sheepishly. “You think,” Hyuk retorts. “Let's all just sit and eat breakfast we got a big day ahead of us,” Taek says a hint of jealousy in his voice.

1 hour later

“Wonshik I need to speak with you for a moment,” Hakyeon says firmly, waving for him to follow. Wonshik gets up bringing Hwan with him. “Alone,” confusion sweeps over his face, but he nods setting Hwan down. “Stay here buddy, I'll be right back,” patting the boy on the head and following Hakyeon out.

“Wonshik, I'm glad that you and Hwan have made a connection but, be sure to not get too attached. We need to find his mother and give him back. You understand that, right?” “Of course, I understand that. But he is just a kid and he is scared to death as it is, he needs some type of support here,” Wonshik mentions his voice breaking. “I know that Wonshik. I just don't want you to get too attached but, that's not what we are here to talk about. We need to get more info from Hwan, do you have any clues as to how?” Wonshik scratches his head seemingly deep in thought. “Honestly, as much as this could backfire. We could take him home and see if he reveals anything,” Wonshik says cautiously, hating himself for saying it. “Wonshik, do you realize how damaging that could be for him?” Hakyeon fires back. “Yes, but I don't know what to do. I tried to get him to talk last night and he just broke out into tears. Beside we don't have anything to take care of a kid. Maybe some of their stuff will be there,” frustration pouring out of Wonshik voice. “I'll need to talk to Taekwoon and we will have to do it with only a few of us. But it might be worth a shot,” he says rubbing his face, sighing defeatedly.

10 minutes later

“What do you need Hakyeon?” Taekwoon says aggravated. “What's up with you? Why are you in a bad mood all of a sudden?” Hakyeon says curiosity taking over his demeanor. “It's nothing I assumed you talked to Wonshik. What did he say?” Taekwoon says dismissing Hakyeon’s pestering. “You aren't going to like it.” “What is it Hakyeon? Stop fucking around,” he says harshly. “We want to take him back to his home and see if he reveals some info,” he says rushing through the words hoping it would ease the news somehow. “YOU WANT TO DO WHAT? He can barely talk about it here and you want to take him back to the scene,” he screams. “Look, Taekwoon, I know I thought the same thing but, Wonshik tried to talk to Hwan too and he just started crying again. We can’t afford to wait. The longer we wait the higher the chance is something happens to his mom,” Hakyeon pleads. “You can’t do this to him though. What are you going to do if you take him there and it completely breaks him? What if he never heals from this? You can’t do this to a child, Hakyeon,” worry pouring from his eyes. “Have you grown attached to him already?” Sighing Taekwoon takes a seat on his bed, “Maybe…..he is just a kid. He shouldn’t have to go through this.” “That may be but that doesn’t change the fact that he is and the best thing we can do for him is to save his mother. Taek, He needs his mother,” Hakyeon says patting Taekwoon on the back. “I know. Fine, I guess we will take him back but, I’m going with.” “Never thought otherwise,” Hakyeon responds. “I’ll get the team together we leave in an hour,” he says giving Taek one more pat on the back before leaving the room.

1 hour later

“Alright is everyone ready? Hwan you got your coat?” Hwan nods, “but where are we going?” he asks quietly. Taekwoon leans down “We are going to town buddy. We need to get some stuff for you,” Taek lies to him, guilt sweeping over his face immediately. Wonshik walks down the stairs transforming at the bottom step and trotting over to the group. “Nocte!” Hwan squeals. “Alright, Hwanie let’s go,” Hakyeon says plastering a smile on his face.

20 minutes later

“Wait a minute. Am I going home?” Hwan chokes out. “You can’t take me back there! You can’t leave me there!” Hwan screams hysterically. “Oh, no, no we aren’t taking you back. We aren’t going to leave you. We just need to see what happened,” Hakyeon says rushing over to him, “Listen, buddy it’s going to be ok, we are here, no one is going to hurt you. But to save your mom we need to know everything we can,” Hakyeon says kneeling down to Hwan. “But…but I can’t,” he says falling to the ground. “Buddy look at me,” Taekwoon says picking Hwan up from the ground Hakyeon following. “I need you to be brave even if it’s just for today. You want to find your mom, right?” Hwan nods rubbing his teary eyes. “Then I need you to be brave for her. You are the only one that can save her,” Taekwoon says looking Hwan straight in the eye. “Ok” he sniffles. Walking another block, they arrive at a rundown one-story house.

Hwan latches onto Wonshik’s fur and Taekwoon’s sleeve. Slowly they approach the door, Wonshik gives an approving nod, signaling them the inside is secure. Hakyeon opens the door an eerie creak sounding in response. Walking in they notice the back door laying on the ground, smashed vases and dishes lying on the floor, and a blood-soaked spot on the floor. Silent tears begin to stream down Hwan’s face, Taekwoon squeezes his hand in comfort. _The blood on the floor belongs to his mother,_ Wonshik informs the two others. “Hwan, can you show us where you were hiding?” Hakyeon asks gently. Hwan squeezes Taekwoon’s hand tightly and nods his head, leading them into the kitchen. Walking across the room Hwan opens a cabinet climbing in and opening a hidden passage in the back of the cabinet and climbing back out “I...I hide in her…here” he says shaking. _The back door is right by the kitchen. She knew they were coming before they got here and hide Hwan. He must have heard everything though,_ Wonshik mentions to the others. Taekwoon picks up Hwan “Good job buddy! Can you tell us anything you remember?” Hwan buries his head in Taek’s neck, “Eyes, th…they had red and silver eyes,” he mumbles into his neck. “Can you tell us how many of them there were?” Hakyeon pushes. “F..F..Four,” Hakyeon pats his head “That’s good Hwanie. Do you remember anything else maybe something they said?” “Th..Th..they said bad words. Mommy screamed something,” choking on tears. Taekwoon sits down with Hwan on the floor, Wonshik trots over sitting within Hwan’s reach. Pulling him from his shoulder “What did she say?” “Mommy…mommy said…. invicta,” a silence fills the room. A mysterious voice reverberates off the walls, _Well, well, well if it isn’t VIXX. I see the boy found you. How unfortunate you have been dragged into this. You have only lasted so long cause you have never gotten in my way. The women is mine. She has something I need. You would do well to remember that however, you can keep the boy he is of no use to me and I can feel the fondness coming off the vampire and werewolf in waves._ Leo and Ravi look at each other, slight embarrassment crossing their faces but still grabbing Hwan tighter. _Oh, and Hakyeon you shocked me when you slaughtered Salvador. The poor man was just a victim of his past, doing my bidding. How much did you doubt your own, Hakyeon? Did you blame the vampire? It is his fault after all,_ a gasp escapes from Taekwoon’s mouth, a worried filled glance escaping from Hakyeon’s eyes, _Oh, so you didn’t tell him. HAHAHA,_ a sinister laugh falling from the voice, bouncing off the walls, the windows and doors shake in response, Hwan falls to the ground covering his ears from the pure power of it. _Well this was a nice chat. I will be watching you all closely. I already know every move you make you would do well to stay put like good little monsters._

 

**Invicta = invincible


	7. Chapter 6: Motionless

_italics-_ thoughts/ telepathy

Warning: Cussing

The walk home was tedious, a stifling silence eats away at Hakyeon, constant glances to Taekwoon’s back go unnoticed. Wonshik in front carries Hwan’s tired body leading the way home. The streets pass by in a blur, street lights flickering on as they pass, only fear and worry clouding their minds.

An immense black door slams open as its owners walk through the door. “Hey, how did…” Jaehwan starts before being pushed aside, a loud slam being heard upstairs moments later. “Obviously not well,” he says turning to Hakyeon in shock. “Wonshik, will you take Hwan to his room,” he says giving Wonshik a knowing glance. “Jaehwan, we will talk later as a group but first I need to speak with Taekwoon,” he says, a wave of dread taking over him.

Step by step Hakyeon climbs the grand staircase, each step becoming heavier, each thought darkening as he heads to Taekwoon’s door. A gentle, hollow knock sounds, no answer, a sniffle, and a loud crash heard inside. “Taekwoon, please just give me a moment,” Hakyeon begs, sliding down the door onto the floor. What feels like an eternity passes before Hakyeon hears soft padding coming down the hallway. Before he notices, a small body sits down in front of him placing his hands on his face. “N, are you okay? Why are you sitting here?” he asks in a small, exhausted voice. “It’s nothing buddy you should be sleeping.” “I know but I can’t. He is always there,” a sadden expression takes over Hakyeon’s face picking Hwan up he walks him back to his room and tucks him in.  “I’m gonna stay right here buddy, no one is gonna get you,” he says rubbing Hwan’s back. 

Soon soft, rhythmic breathing can be heard from the boy signaling Hakyeon to stop his movements. Moments later a soft creak sounds from the door, Hakyeon whips his head towards the sound, eyes widening in realization. Taekwoon instantly turns around, “Wait, Taekwoon, I at least deserve a chance to say something.” “And I deserved to know and yet here we are,” Taekwoon says quietly seething, closing the door behind him.

“You know what? You’re fucking right I should have told you. But what has knowing done for you? Here you are loathing yourself about something that is in the past,” Hakyeon screams in the hallway. Taekwoon whips around a hint of red in his eyes, “I’m a fucking monster, but you changed me. Yet, you want me to feel nothing about what I have done? You want me to go back to what I was before, an emotionless, killing beast. Fine at this point it might be fucking easier if I did!” Taken back Hakyeon sighs calming himself, “You don’t mean that. I didn’t know you killed the girl. I didn’t know it was you for sure. I had a feeling, yes, but I had no proof. There was no point in telling you something that isn’t a fact.” “I’m a fucking monster, Hakyeon, no matter what, it doesn’t matter past, present, future I will always be a monster. Whether I did or not I ruined so many family’s lives. I killed people in cold blood for the pleasure of it, and at this point I think that was easier than doing this.” “We are all monsters. That doesn’t make us horrible. You live an amount of time that no human will ever be able to comprehend. You have every chance to make up for your past but not if you dwell on it and especially not if you dwell on things we don’t even know are true. You’re right though, not feeling, not caring is so much easier but you get so much more when you do,” Hakyeon says placing his hand on Taekwoon’s shoulder. “I can’t do this Hakyeon. I can’t stand this constant fear and pain,” “You can, and you will. You have friends here, you have a new life, and you have a little boy in there that needs every one of us to get his mother back,” he says encouragingly. Taekwoon nods his head, shoulders still slumped in defeat. A small pair of arms wraps around Taekwoon’s leg shocking him. “You aren’t a bad man, Woonie,” Hwan says looking up at him, eyes watery. “How did you…, Hwan you are supposed to be asleep,” Taekwoon says straightening himself. “I know but you didn’t really pick the best place to yell at each other. You woke me up,” Hwan says a bit sarcastically. A chuckle escapes Taekwoon and Hakyeon. “yah, I guess you are right. Let’s go back to bed though. No one is gonna wake you up anymore,” Taekwoon says scooping the boy up.

An hour later

“Invicta,” Wonshik says, Hongbin and Hyuk suck in a gasp. “What do you mean Invicta? Why the hell is he involved in this? What the fuck are we gonna do? We can’t take him on,” Hongbin spits out at a hundred miles an hour. Hyuk flops down in his seat in pure shock. Jaehwan surprisingly void of emotion. _Jaehwan, you aren’t gonna figure this out yourself. You need to talk to the rest of us,_ Wonshik mentions glancing in his direction. Jaehwan’s focus never falters. _Jaehwan, you need to stop your going to lose control if you don’t,_ Wonshik warns but nothing seems to get through. Two hands grab Jaehwan’s face, forcing him to look into silver, glowing eyes. _Jaehwan, Jaehwan, I need you to focus. Stop crafting, you are going to lose yourself. You can’t just create a new world. Do you hear me?_ Jaehwan nods stiffly. _Good, on three you are going to come back to us. One,_ Taekwoon removes his hands, _Two…. Three,_ BAM! Jaehwan’s head slams onto the table, laying motionless.

 


	8. Chapter 7: His Past

                                                                    

**Warnings:** Cussing, suggestions of violence, blood

The darkened room illuminated by a strange crystal shows a little boy sleeping in his bed. “I wonder how your little boy would handle some more nightmares,” he says with a wicked smirk plastered on his face as he turns his sinister smile to the women tied up. “What do you think sweetheart? Should I mess with him some more or would you like to give me what I want?” he says bending down in her face. However, her focus remains strictly on the boy in the crystal, loud whimpering sounds muffled by the gag escape her mouth. A large, rough hand grabs her chin forcing her to meet his eyes, “What’s it gonna be sweetheart? Another torturous night for the child you so desperately love or are you going to tell me where it is,” his voice grows angry and impatient. The woman shakes her head loose from his hand, eyes growing cold, staring directly at him, challenging him. “Fine, you still wanna play let’s play.” A dark cloud surrounds the crystal showing multiple scenes of her dying in different ways. She begins to jerk and scream. The chair she is tied to falling over in the process. “Oh, don’t worry this is just a preview for what he is going to see. Since breaking you isn’t going to work your precious child is going to suffer the consequences.” The dark cloud absorbs into the crystal. The scene of the sleeping boy taking its place again. The dark mist crawling along the floor inching its way towards the boy. The woman screams through her gag, tears fall profusely down her face. Just as the mist reaches the boy’s hand a blinding burst of light consumes it. A man runs into the boy’s room alarmed but the crystal goes black. “That fucking bastard!” he screams shaking the building. Pounding over to the women he lifts her and the chair up-right, “You are going to tell me where it is or I’m gonna rip you apart piece by piece. Aren’t you worried about what will happen to your little boy if you don’t make it out of this,” he says outraged as he rips the gag off. “We both know you have no intention of letting me go. Rip me apart, you will never find what you want whether I am here or not. Besides my little boy seems to be in good hands anyways,” she says brazenly. “Ok, let’s play this the hard way. Your boy won’t last long in those monsters’ hands. I’m gonna make sure your alive to see him get ripped apart by the very things you think will protect him. But, first how about a little fun,” he whispers in her ear, grabbing a knife and tracing it along her skin a trail of blood lining its path.

   A knock sounds on his door, rising from his bed gently he glides his sleepy form to the door. “What’s up,” Jaehwan croaks out leaning on the door. “Jaehwan, come downstairs in 10 minutes, family meeting,” Taekwoon says nonchalantly immediately turning to leave. “You know I can read your mind Taek. I can feel your hesitance to be here. Why don’t you just tell me what it is,” Jaehwan says softly. “We have to talk about Invicta downstairs with the group,” Taekwoon reiterates. “That’s not all, is it? I did something didn’t I,” he says a warily. Taekwoon sighs “Yes, you did something. I figured you wouldn’t be able to remember it. You went pretty deep. I had to hypnotize you to get through to you.” A frail laugh leaves Jaehwan lips as he turns back to sit on his bed, “Of course, I’m still such a coward to this day,” hands covering his face. “Still unable to face this world. I’d rather fall in on myself and drag everyone with me.” “Jaehwan, that’s…” Taekwoon begins, “Don’t, I’ll be down in 10 minutes,” Jaehwan interjects pushing Taekwoon outside his door and closing it.

“Fuck! Fuck, I shouldn’t have said shit,” he says walking down the stairs. “What did you do?” Hongbin says, appearing at the bottom of the stairs. “You told him, didn’t you? We agreed to leave it be,” he continued. “I fucking know! But, its Jaehwan he doesn’t deserve to be lied to.” “We decided it was better to wait. All this is gonna do is put us further behind. You know better than most of us what this will do to him,” Hongbin says frustrated. “Your right I do know better than the rest of you. Which also means he deserves to know. He deserves the chance to learn from it and face it. He isn’t a child and we aren’t going to treat him like one,” Taekwoon warns walking away from Hongbin.

“Ahem,” Hongbin flips around, “Oh, uh, Hakyeon.” “So, Taekwoon told him I see.” “Yeah, he did. So, get ready for that talk,” he says worriedly. “Honestly, we should probably just leave it to those two to talk. Taekwoon will be able to help and understand better than the rest of us. Just tell everyone but those two not to come to the meeting. Everyone should probably just leave and go on their own while they talk.” “You sure that’s the best idea. Taekwoon isn’t the most supportive sometimes,” Hongbin warns. “No, he isn’t but he is with Jaehwan. Despite being total opposites they both have the same fears, and their backgrounds although, not the same in detail are the same in the end,” he says softly touching Hongbin on the shoulder as he passes by leaving the room. “Wait, what do you mean the same?” Hongbin says confused.


End file.
